legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Templar Order
The Order of the Knights Templar, more commonly known as the Templar Order, Knights Templar, or simply the Templars, are a cult-like monastic military order that serve as the chief antagonists of the Assassin's Creed video game series. The modern-day version of the Templars operates using a front called Abstergo Industries, a super-corporation that has been responsible for the majority of human technological development for the past millennia. The Templars seek to create a perfect world, although the means by which they aim to do so - through force, control and the destruction of free will - directly contrast the ideals of their sworn enemies, the Assassin Order. Because of this difference in ideology, the Templars became involved in a covert war against the Assassins, spanning centuries, with their opposition's motivating belief being that mankind should always have the ability to choose; to have the freedom of liberty, even if it meant accepting that humanity would always be flawed in their ways. Many villains even Zeus are disgusted about what the Templar Orders did to the Multi-Universe. Goals: Create a perfect world order using the Pieces of Eden and destroy the Assassins The existence of the Templars became known to the public in 1129, when its military order was endorsed by the Holy See as a means of countering the ever-increasing threat against the Holy Land by the Saracens, and to protect the city of Jerusalem.[24] Over time, the Templars began to believe it within their power to unite the world in peace.[1] Their system of belief changed greatly upon the discovery of the Pieces of Eden; they began to speculate that God was a myth and this led the Order to become atheistic, though they publicly maintained the pretense of following the Christian ways so as to not lose the support of the Church.[5] Realizing the power that the Pieces of Eden held over man, the Templars began to seek out the artifacts. In 1191, Robert de Sable, then Grand Master of the Order, personally sought the fabled Apple of Eden, buried in the catacombs of Solomon's Temple, beneath the Temple Mount.[1] The theft of this Piece of Eden by the Order of Assassins renewed the sustained conflict between the two powers, ending with the deaths of De Sable at Arsuf, and Armand Bouchart in Limassol.[11] Despite this setback, the Order continued its mission of creating a world of peace, through manipulation of the Pieces of Eden. As time progressed, the Templars became more focused on the Pieces of Eden, rather than operating to transform and influence society through non-supernatural means. Their goals changed as they sought to control and unify the entire world using the Pieces of Eden to create a "New World Order".[1][5] The Templar world view was based upon an inherently pessimistic view of humanity. As opposed to the Assassins, who believed that free will was an inherent quality and right for all humankind, and should be preserved regardless of the cost, the Templars insisted that "freedom" caused chaos and upheaval, and ultimately threatens the fabric of civilization itself. Templars hence believe that order, purpose and direction are key in the construction of a perfect world. More moderate Templars would try to influence humanity to have discipline and restraint, as well as opting for tighter and more centralized governmental control. The most fanatical Templars, however, would aim at nothing less than the total destruction of free will, and absolute control over humanity. It is easy (and common among Assassins) to mistake the Templar pursuit for control as a pursuit for power. Whilst many Templars were indeed after power, the Order's base ideology itself is about attaining control in order to enable humanity to transcend their animal roots, and become a species perfectly in harmony and in peace. That is why Templars tend to agree with Assassins when it comes to pursuing peace, but detest their pursuit of freedom. Despite the highly noble ideals of the Order, the Templars were often questionable in their methods, which included subterfuge, manipulation of individuals as well as events, murder and even warfare. The Templars' treatment of individuals such as Desmond Miles, Daniel Cross, and Clay Kaczmarek are unethical at best, and throughout history many atrocities have been committed in the name of the greater good. The Templars are liberal in their methods used in the name of the greater good, and is perceived by many to be 'evil' or 'corrupted', or at least bent on domination in many instances.[1] However, while some Templars commit those atrocities fully aware of the magnitude of their actions, others are simply unaware of the atrocities committed in the name of the greater good. Some, such as Maria Thorpe, choose to leave the Templar Order in disagreement with the Order's methods. However, for those that are steeped in the Order's plans and secrets, leaving the Order was nearly an impossible task, as they would usually have been killed to stop them from revealing any information they were party to. At various points in history, such as during the 18th century, the Templars opposed the unethical treatment and unnecessary killing of innocents, though their definition of an 'innocent' was less broad than that of the Assassin brotherhood.[23] By the early 18th century the Templars had come to view slavery as an unnecessary and questionable practice; Laureano de Torres y Ayala for one believed that "a body enslaved inspires the mind to revolt. But enslave a man's mind and his body will follow on naturally."[25] So strong was the Templars' distaste for the practice that at least one member, Woodes Rogers, was forced out of the Order for continuing to trade in slaves. [26] The nature of the Order, which involves the acquisition and the exercise of power, makes the Templars highly susceptible to corruption. Many have used the Templar cause as a shield or stepping-stone to further their own selfish desires, attaining power not for the benefit of mankind as was the decree of the order, but for power's own sake. Others like Thomas Hickey or Juan Borgia, likewise, used the Order's considerable connections, wealth and power to attain wealth and luxury of their own. Dedicated Templar visionaries, who are fully convinced of the Order's righteousness of cause and who lived in service to such an ideal, such as Haytham Kenway and prince Ahmet, are few and far between. During the Italian Renaissance, Templar goals were corrupted by Rodrigo and Cesare Borgai into seeking power and domination at all costs, which is far removed from their original noble motive. Modern Templars view the Borgias as debauched tyrants and consider their reign to be a Dark Age of the Order. They will be mentioned in some way in "Future Warfare". Members Official Roman Rite * Rodrigo Borgia (Grand Master; 1476-1503) * Cesare Borgia (Grand Master; 1500-1507) * Lucrezia Borgia * Marco Barbarigo * Jacopo de' Pazzi * Vieri de' Pazzi * Uberto Alberti * Silvio Barbarigo * Francesco de' Pazzi * Emilio Barbarigo * Dante Moro * Carlo Grimaldi American Rite * Haytham Kenway (Leader) * Charles Lee (Sidekick) * John Pitcairn * Thomas Hickey * Nicholas Biddle * William Johnson Relationship Deimos Before Deimos was taken to Thanatos' lair, Ares made a deal of Templar Orders: one of the Templars rapes Deimos as a kid for 5 years and they enjoy. They also told him that his brother,Kratos, hates him and enjoys Deimos being tortured. Ares was shocked and takes Deimos to Thanatos' lair. Julie Su When Julie Su left Mobius as a child, she was kidnapped by one of Templars and abuses her for 10 years, while she was abuse, the Templars threaten her that if any of her friends knows of all this they will murder them and forced Julie Su to watch. Brian Griffin Before being brought back to life by Lord Death, Brian was dreaming that his family were murdered by Templars. They enjoy hurting animals, mostly dogs. They pick up Brian and uses their knives and stab Brian and everyone he loves to death. Crona Oh no...this is probably the most crossing the line and all the shit they did to Crona. When Crona was a kid and with Medusa, the Templars made a deal with the witch to help her make Crona what she wanted if she helped find Black Star. Black Star Before Black Star was DWMA, he was kidnapped and tortured by Templar Orders when he was a child over 3 or 4 years old. Sid rescued Black Star from Templar Orders. They also threaten Black Star and Sid that they will destroy their people and make their lives miserable. Tsubaki Nakatukasa Knuckles In between escaping from Mechuckles and LOTM series, Knuckles was kidnapped by Templar Orders, who forced him to kill everyone he meets and likes as friends. But Knuckles doesn't want to, so Templar Orders decided to torture him years and years ago. Jinx Before the LOTM Series, Jinx, as a child, is kidnapped by Templar Orders, who tortured her for no reason. They also burned her home place and they enjoy it. Templar Order also killed everyone Jinx loves as friends. They're sadistic monsters. Zorua Before Zorua joined The Speed Crusaders and after escape Dr. Charnard, he was kidnapped by Templar Orders. They tortured him and forced him to watch how they burned Unova region and they enjoy it. Kaim Argonar Before Kaim's debut in The Wrath of God of War Rises and recruiting his Odyssey Elite members, he was a small boy only 10 years old,and he was kidnapped by the Templar Orders. They tortured and raped him for many and many years because they want to know where his universe is so they can destroy it once and for all. After the talk they still torture him and throw him at the rivers. This is very true when Kaim Argonar becomes very angry and hateful of the Templar Orders. Scott Category:Characters Category:Successful Villains Category:Team villains Category:Team Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hypocrites Category:Karma Houdini Category:Terrorists Category:Dark Priests Category:Main Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Groups Category:Villains Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Members of Templar Orders Faction Category:Villain Protagonist Category:The Star Alliance`s villains Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Assassin's Creed Universe Category:Sadists Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Rapists Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Villains in Blackpool Category:Perverts Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Pedophiles Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Videos Category:Villains without Reason or Motive